Ocarina of Time: Director's cut
by One Winged evil
Summary: hahaha funny funny, read to find out more.
1. Forest Follies

The Ocarina of Time: Directors Cut

Ch 1. Forest Follies

Disclaimer: Not own do I yes? Fic with on the know.

A/N:Er, what was that! Anyways if you didn't understand the disclaimer than i'll sumarize it for you...I don't own the characters in this Story, thanks! This is a hilarious version of the N64 game, _The Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time_

Cool, Italics. On with the fic.

"Wake up Link." called Navi the fairy. "Its time for you and me to go to the Great Deku Tree!" Navi bounced up in down in the air awaiting an answer. Then Link did something that neither the Great Deku Tree or Navi could have anticipated.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." Link said still sound asleep. However, this sleep wasn't the restless sleep you see him in while playing the game, It was Quite a happy dream. In fact, it was so happy that he refused to wake up. What a perdicament...

"**LINK IF YOU DONT WAKE UP I'LL BEAT YOU INTO THE GROUND WITH A HAMMER!**" Navi yelled pulling out a sledge hammer. Link made no attempt to wake. "I was walking in the park one ..." Navi whisted. **_CRACK!_**

"Youch!' Link yelled as a huge red bumb apeared on his head. "What the (Censored) did you do that for." Link yelled in fury. "I was just minding my own business, having a nice peaceful nap and then you came around whacking me with that huge hammer!"

As Link scolded Navi further for some reason Navi could not understand a word he was saying, instead she was hearing something along the lines of...(Blah Blah Blah Yap Yap Dribble Dribble Dribble.) All of this bored Navi so much that she pulled out a yo-yo and started playing with it.

"YOU MORON, LITSEN TO ME!" Link screamed getting the faires attention again. Suddenly Navi had an extremly grave look on her face. Link didn't notice this...

"Did you just say, listen to me..." Navi asked. Link gave no response to the question of his new Guardian fairy. "I am the only one to say that...**HEY LOOK LISTEN**." Navi screamed at the top of her little lungs. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" asked the infuriated fairy.

"uh-huh." Link said trying to hide from the glares his fairy emited. "let's go see the Great Deku Tree now" Link suggested. Pulling on his tunic, boots, and hat. Soon both were heading down the ladder conecting Links house to the forest floor. "On to the Great Deku Tree's meadow" Link said triumphantly. Soon the two came to the entrance where Mido stood.

"Where do you think your going, it's too dangerous without equipment like this..." Mido said holding up the Deku sheild & Kokiri sword. " So until you can find things Just like this you can't go and see the almighty Great Deku Tree. "

"Well in that case..." Link said before kicking Mido where the sun dosen't shine and taking the equipment. "Thanks a ton Mido, see ya later." Link said, leaving the groaning kokiri on the ground. With sword and shield in hand, Link went forward to the Deku Tree's meadow.

"So Navi, describe the Great Deku Tree" Link said as he walked down the winding path. When there was no reply he stopped to see what was wrong with Navi. To both his horror and amazement, Navi had a CD player and was listening to it, loudly.

"How did you get a CD player, Those aren't manufactured in Hyrule" Link said in amaze.

All of the sudden the musical device disapeared. "Great, you let the author know that nobody in Hyrule makes CD's, MP3 players, or DVD's" Navi said. Suddenly, along with the Cd player, Navi's MP3 player and her DVD player with DVD's disappeared. She stared in astonishment and shouted, "CRAP! I HAD TO OPEN MY STUPID MOUTH! UGH! I BLAME YOU LINK!!!!!! Anyways, The Great Deku Tree looks like a ..." Navi said but they had arived at the Great Deku Trees meadow. "Like That" Navi exclaimed pointing to a huge tree!

"GREETINGS LINK, I AM THE GREAT DEKU TREE, CREATOR OF ALL OF THE STUFF IN THE FOREST" boomed a great voice. "LAST NIGHT SOME DUDE CAME AND PUT A...A...UMMM....GRRR...LINE!" the Great Deku Tree said.

"The line is 'curse', sir" one of the stage hands said to the Great Deku Tree. "Were back on in 3...2...1..." he said before the cameras came on again.

"LAST NIGHT SOME DUDE CAME AND PUT A CURSE ON ME" the Great Deku Tree said to Link. "I WANT YOU TO GO INTO MY HEART AND DESTROY THE CURSE...DO YOU ACCEPT MY QUEST THING A MA JIGGER BOB...YEA THAT.." asked the Great Deku Tree.

"Yes, Great Deku Tree, I accept your quest...thing...ummm..ok." Link said raising his sword and shield. As the Great Deku Tree's mouth opened Link jumped into the big tree dude thing...yea, suuurrrrrrrrre. "It's so dark in here I can barely see my cue cards!" Link said. "I wish there was some way I could..." Link said, looking mischeviously at Navi.

"Yo Link, why are you looking at me like that...uhhhh...er...ummmm....ya, you know that faires can't be a flashlight right" Navi asked. As Link inched closer, and closer, and closer...he fell through that big hole in the center of the room. Worried, Link grabbed Navi in an attempt to fly...yea, it failed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Link yelled as he fell, and fell, and fell, and fell...

(3 hours later)...and fell, and finaly hit the floor where he found...GHAMA! "Hey, I haven't found the sling shot yet" Link complained. _Well your the star, improvise._ "What do you mean improvise. That's too big of a word for my brain. AHHH!!! IT'S SMOKING!!! BLINDING !!! AHHHHH!!!" Link yelled. before the author could tell Link, Ghama charged. " uhm Navi ...Gahma said,"HEY!"

Link said as the fairy came out from under his extremly large hat.

"WHAT!"Navi yelled glaring at Ghama and retrieving a rather large axe out of nowhere. "DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE"the fairy screamed slicing Ghama into tiny little pieces. "No...One...Says...That...But...Meeeee!!!!!" said Navi. "come on Link, lets get out of here" said the woodland sprite throwing the axe away.

"Navi...HOW???" Link yelled. As he said that a big floating hand picked up Link and through him out of the tree. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Yelled the kokiri as he flew through the sky. In about 5 minutes Link landed with a thud on his bum.

"HEY, YOU FORGOT MY SODA" Yelled the Great Deku Tree. " I CAN'T SURVIVE UNLESS I DRINK A SODA IN ABOUT 3 SECO...." the Great Deku Tree died on the spot and Link found The Kokiri Emerald. Once again Link was picked up by a floating hand and thrown back to his house.

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! the end is near!!!!! Bwahahahahahahahaha!!! Well, not really. I just thought I would say that. Ya know, for kicks? **R**&**E**&**A**&**D **&&&**&**&& **R**&**E**&**V**&**I**&**E**&**W**& **N**&**O**&**W**& **O**&**R**& **Y**&**O**&**U**& **W**&**I**&**L**&**L**& **H**&**A**&**V**&**E**& **T**&**O**& **F**&**A**&**C**&**E**& **M**&**Y**& **W**&**R**&**A**&**T&H**&& (nOt ExAcTlY sUbLiMbItAl MeSsAgInG, bUt LeT's LeAvE aLl Of ThE cOmPlIcAtIoNs To mY oLdEr sIsTeR.) You say im crazy, but i say im nuts. hehehehehe. Later people....untill next time....BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. What? Spray paint?

Top of Form

The Ocarina of time: Directors Cut

Ch 2. What? Spray paint?

Disclaimer: _Ya, more Italics! I love italics. Oh, I don't own any of the characters in this chapter of the story. Now back to the insanity that is my mind._

A/N: So what did you guys think of the first chapter. I would appreciate some feedback but I'm not saying ya got to cough cough review coughcoughahem. Sorry bout that... Bad cold...Ya know how it is. Now, Fic, full speed ahead!

"Hey Saria" Link said to his best friend who had been sniffing Cheerios. She walked kind of crooked and was obviously high. (How? no one will ever know.) "Uhm, you ok?" Link asked.

"Sure am" Saria said. "Yo dude, why are ya makin' everything spin, it's making me dizzy. " said a confused Saria who started giggling insanely. Link shook his head and started "Tsk" ing.

"Saria, nothing is spinning, you're just as high as them birds up in the sky. You're just as high as Mido's cholesterol (Mido got really fat, really fast...By the product called...da da da duuuummmmm! Fast Fat. Own it today. Not sold in any store, anywhere!)" Link said leading his friend to the part of the forest that held her house. "Now go in there and sleep for about 6 hours," Link said as he opened the door and left the forest. "So Navi, what do we do now?" Link asked.

"Lets go to Lon Lon ranch and tip the cows," suggested Navi. By now it was about noon but it took them 6 days to reach the ranch because Nintendo programmed the game that way (I think it's dumb but you know how those programmer guys are, everything has to be as realistic as possibly. No such thing as speed for them. Just coffee, girls and booze). "Here we are Lon Lon ranch" Navi said as they arrived with spray cans and many rolls of toilet paper.

"I'll take the barn, you start tipping cows" ordered Navi. Soon every cow was on the ground and Navi had written, _Lost woods or bust _on the barn. Next, the two went over to the chicken coop...

"DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE" Link yelled as he attacked the chickens. As if a horrible omen, 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (copy and paste is so much fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun... okay, got that out of my system.)Chickens came to attack the two. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Link. They ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, (energizer bunny, no?) And ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran...

(12 hours later) and ran, and ran, and ran. "I think they became to old to fly Link," said the guardian fairy, her light growing dimmer and dimmer and dimmer and...okay I'll stop. The two found themselves on a huge cliff. All of the sudden an elephant fell on the cliff and a large cracking noise was heard. (REPUBLICANS!)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yelled the adventurers, as the cliff, them, and the elephant fell to the canyon below (to make what is now called the Grand Cannon.

And so, everyone took a break, drank coffee, and watched MTV before going back to the show. (Of course our hero was getting snacks in his secret stash while Saria was still getting high on Cheerios)

"So, Navi what now?" Link asked. The two of them thought for a while as all sort of ideas popped up into their heads. Within 15 minutes Navi had an answer.

"Whatever the author writes," Navi said. And so they turned to the author for advice. "Well, what do we do author" Navi asked. _Go to Death Mountain. Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... okay I'm over that now. Whew..._

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAhAHAHAHHAHAha; HAAHHAHAhahahqAhAHAhHA... oops. Did I do that? Oh, well...in a remote village that the author happens to reside in at the moment (he got kicked out of the last one) GIANT MUTANT COCKROACHES ATTACK! (BUMBUMBUUUM!) **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (**one finger words rock!)_

_**Quick cockroach quote" World domination will be...READ AND REVIEW!"Continued in the next chapter... sinister voice that sounds like a dead guy (though I don't know how that sounds) "Until then, kiddies! Bwahahahahaha!"(HOW CAN DEAD GUYS TALK?)**_

If

If that

If that is

If that is ok

If that is ok with

If that is ok with you

If that is ok with you Reviewing

If that is ok with you Reviewing type

If that is ok with you Reviewing type reader

If that is Ok with you Reviewing type reader People!

Review and stop reading this chapter already! People **_do_** move on ya know!

Top of Form


	3. Fairy Phycitiary

The Ocarina of Time:Directors Cut

Ch 3.Fairy Phycitiary

Disclaimer: A message from the cockaroach general: "_WORLD DOMINATION......AND THE AUTHOR OWNS NOTHING!!!!!"_

"We'll return to home base to regroup and restratigize" Said a Cockaroach with a Big, Green Generals hat(SO BIG HE WAS HIDDEN, yeah no..not working). "Move out the troops!" Comanded the 'general'.

"Yes Sir."said a less important cockaroach. "_World Domination!!!!"_

On Death Mountain....

"Hey, look, litsen."said Navi. "Here comes the floating hand to take us to the next area."(Or did it?) As she said it, the hand picked up Link and flicked him all the way to Death Mountain. "YAAAAAAAA!" yelled Navi as they soared to the mountain range(What evil am I ploting? You'll see, Mhahahahahahahahahahahaha.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Link as they went straight through the wall of the cave thing....and landed right in front of King DoDongo. "AHHHHHHHHHHH wheres a bomb?"asked Link looking around franticly. Before King DoDongo could attack, Navi took out a huge leather chair.

(With a heavy German Accent)"Pleasse Zhit down Mr. Dodongoo? Letzh start from ze beginig, when did zesse aggrezions vegin?"Navi asked as King DoDongo sat in the leather seat. King DoDongo let out a HUGE roar. "I shea, zen oud ou conzider yor vhildhood zepressing?" King DoDongo began to cry and shake his head up and down. With Navi's help King DoDongo realized that he needed to work things out and gave the two the Goron Saphire.

"Wow Navi, I didn't know you were a phychiatrist, you know I have been felling kinda....."Link said before Navi cut him off.

"Who cares, lets go to the Temple of Time!" Navi said. as they said that, they were once again draged of by the floating hand.(Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha) "Okay, put in the stones so the freaking door will open." Navi Ordered. Link did what he was told and then the door half opened"Grrrr.......DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Yelled Navi who bashed in the door. Link Got the master sword!

Meanwhile.........

_Hey, where the heck are we?_ "This is The Home Base!" said the cockaroach general. _But this is a rundown Appartment with the words "Joe" on the front. _"Whats up Joe." one of the cockaroach said.

A/N: R&R. Thanks to my cousin Candace for reminding me of an extremly funny movie, _Joe's Apartment _thank you Candace.(GO JOE! Uhhhh meaning Candace, yeah)

Bye, People


	4. What!

The Ocarina of Time: Directors Cut

Ch 4.What!

Disclaimer: Look already...I don't own it, I never have owned it, and I won't own it until my cousins army of vampire ninja penguins are fully trained and mobilized, ok. So, don't think that I own anything in this story.

_Kokiri forest, three days after Link goes to bed._

"ooooohhhhh!" bob said, his Kokiri senses were tingling like mad but, hey, it was chocolate. So it went that bob and the other Kokiri were led to a specific part of the forest, and they were led by a trail of Hershey Kisses.

"Greetings...Kokiri...type...people...things." said a man with black armor.(Guess Who?) "I have obtained the great Triforce! Of course, now that I have it your people are under my absolute control!" The Kokiri looked at one another, but just as one of them was about to speak up... "However, as a consolation for the loss of your free will, I have left a bag of Lolli-pops on that rock for you." As one the Kokoris faces lit up and they let out a chorus of "Yaaaaaaayyy, Candy!"

Meanwhile...

"...So Link, that is my life story." finished Rauru. Three days ago he had found Link and, being the old fart that he was, he had decided that he would tell Link his life story. If it wasn't for the fact that Rauru was old and a dumb ass, he may have realized that he was asleep. Oh well.

_Goron City, one week after Link goes to bed._

"Darunia... you would stand against me? Do you know who I am? I am GANONDORF, ruler of the universe and time itself?" Ganondorf yelled. "I don't care if you are a 7 eyed platypus, I will not surrender to your Evil!" The two giant sources of male...ness glared at each other. "Then there is no Choice...we must  
FIGHT!" declared the Gerudo King. "One...Two...Three!" they yelled in unison and their fist flew towards there opponent! "Hahahahahahahahahaha! Paper beats rock! I win!" yelled Ganondorf. Darunia's head began to slump in submission...What! All this drama, all the tension I've been building up and rock, paper, scissors is the best you got? NYURF! Cut to Rauru & Link.

_The Chamber of the Sages..._

" damn it Link, I KNOW that you're cheating. This is the sixth game straight that you've beaten me!" Rauru exclaimed in frustration. Link was snoring **very** loudly and laid in front of his sleeping body was a hand of cards. Wow. Rauru is the most idiotic person I have ever seen... Ok.

_Zora's domain, 10 days after Link goes to bed._

There is a sign posted on the wall of the cave leading into the Zora's Domain which reads," FUTURE HOME OF THE GREAT GANONDORF'S AIR CONDITONER. DO NOT TRESPASS, IF YOU ZORAS READING THIS DONT COMPLY, BAD STUFF WILL HAPPEN." of course, being that king zora is the only person in hyrule even close to as stupid as Rauru, he resisted.

"NEVER! yelled King Zora. "well then..." said Ganondorf as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly in stepped two moblins holding fishes and a sushi chef. "King Zora, meet Mr. Ishikawa, my personal sushi Chef. The first fish was promptly turned into wasabi. "Surrender or the other trout gets it!" proclaimed Ganondorf." At that moment something happened that could only be spawned out of the mind of someone twisted enough to write a fanfiction."FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM A HERRING!" That's right folks, the fish is complaining. "okay, I surrender!

_Back with sleepy and dopey..._

"your sure he said he wanted an earring?" Zelda asked skeptically as she looked at Link, still asleep and now beginning to drool. "Of course I am!" said Rauru. Zelda shrugged and pulled out a very sharp, red-hot poker.

_Impa's house, 2 weeks after Link went to bed._

"But...the pen is blue?" said Impa in a slightly uncertain voice. "No it isn't, you only think that it's blue." replied Ganondorf. "But...?" she asked, "Does that mean it is red?" Ganondorf shook his head. "No, it's not red and it's not blue, your not really seeing a pen." Naturally, Impa became doubly confused. "If it's not a pen then what is it!" she asked. "In all reality it is actually an orange frog."

The great truth of this makes Impa so distressed that she jumps down the well. So, that is how the Sheikah got in the temple. "Really?" she asked. YES, really, get with the program would ya.

_Rauru and Link_

"You know what link, you are really a quiet guy aren't you?" asked Rauru. Naturally Link doesn't answer being that he is asleep. "Why aren't you talking to me? Did I do something to upset you? TALK TO ME! FINE, I'M NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE...WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING!" Wow, that was really weird.

_Spirit Temple, 1 month after Link goes to bed._

"NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" yelled Nabooru. Being that Ganondorf is the king of the Gerudo, he makes them all work at a new line of Taco/Mexican reatraunts. "Yup."

A/N: uuummmm...Ok, I kind of rushed through the end but its wasn't that bad. Thanks to anyone who is actually reading this thing. Now I would like to thank all of you reviewers...

Ibble Ibble: Thanks much. I'll keep your suggestion in mind.

So, all of you people please review. I will be accepting reviews from anonymous readers as well. Oh, and I don't mean to offend anyone other than Platypus Enthusiast. As for them...GET A LIFE!


	5. The Forest Temple

The Ocarina of Time:Directors Cut

Ch 5. The Forest Temple.

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Why do you keep bothering me? You might as well put me in a torture chamber somewhere in Canada! (Is surrounded by HUGE Canadians) Uhhh...I didn't mean that...really!

You Know what...I'm kinda gettin bored of Link...So I'm gonna replace him with a penguin for the chapter, you know, to see how that works...

"Link...wake up." Came a voice. He sat up and noticed that he was now standing in a large room and there was a fat guy talking to him. "..." he said, if you would even call that talking. "Do not be shocked Link..." the fat guy was interupted by Navi...

"Link, you're all grown up...and a penguin!" she exclaimed as he looked down at his hands, which were in fact flipers. "...!" was all that he could say, mostly because I have no idea what kind of noise a penguin would make. "Uhmm...Yeah. I think." she said to Penguin Link. After hearing Rauru's little shpliel, they went down to the temple of time.

Penguin Link noticed that his sword had also shrunk. "Greetings Hero of Time..." came a voice from behind him. There should Shiek, if you don't know who that is, then just play the game...ok. Anyhow.

"Uhmmmm...Why are you a penguin? And where do you get tunics and hats for somebody that small? Is this in the script?" To answer the Shiek's questions, A)He's a penguin for reasons that I will explain later. B)The tunics and hats in Hyrule are one size fits all. C)It is now. Nyahahahaha!

"OK...Anyhow, you know I had a big long legend to explain why you need to save the Sages and where they are, but I've heard that penguins don't like those kinda things, so good luck." said Shiek, taking a deep breath.

Link attempted to flick off Shiek for the failure of the reaveling the locations of the Sages, but discovered that a flipper is ill fitted to flick someone off. Who knew? At any rate, he left the temple, entering what was left of Hyrule Castle Town. Normaly he would have to fight redeads, but being short does have some advantages. So, he made his way to Kakariko Village.

He was walking around the place when he stumbled into the graveyard. The place had always given him the chills, but his new found penguin curiosity caused him to examine the grave of Stumpy the Grave Keeper. Yes, that is a chessey way for him to get the hookshot, but it had to happen somehow.

Anyhow he fell into the hole and found the ghost of Stumpy. "If you beat me in a race I will give you my prized possesion." said the ghost and so they set up for the race and a little timer appeared over Penguin Link's head. As the race began, he tried to run, but it turns out that the little waddle that penguins do ain't to fast. This repeated itself again and again until finally that disembodied hand that I used in past chapters brought him to the Forest Temple.

So, Link continued his way through the temple, getting very confused but, thats ok, it would have happened anyway. Well, untill he figures out how to get to the real action, heres an intermission after a small word from our sponsors.

Bored of That OLD Basketball league...Well here you go! The NEW N.B.A, it's a whole new look with a whole new meaning...The Ninja Basketball Association! With all star teams like the Nyu-Ten-Bai Dojo will dazzle you with there amazing skills. Picture of one ninja stabing another in the kidney and taking the ball from the groaning corpse Coming this fall!

"Oh darn...My old fashioned Gasoline Engine broke down again." a young man says. "No need to fear, Midjit Man! I'm here with my Totally original, totally safe Midjit powered engine!" said a super hero about 4'3" with a big "M" on his chest. "Wowie, how does it work?" asked the young man from before. "How do ya think? Freakin' midjits you retard!A/N: I would like to apollogize if I have affended anyone, this was not my intentions and I do not discriminate against those of smaller height, in fact, I think they are really great people even though I'm a freckin' giant.

(Intermission)

:) . . X.X :( . "0.0"

(That means go take a break)

Do Dah Da Do Du Duh Da Duh

Da Di Do Du Duh Du Da Du Da

Dah Da Dah Da Du Da Dai Da Do!

(Intermission over)

You love my music, don't ya. Anyhow, let's get back to the story.

Link aproached the door that lead to the boss room, the key clutched tightly in his beak. He aproached the door, cautious of any danger, ever alert, completely focused...well, at least as focused as you can be as a penguin. He opened the door and steped into the chamber where the boss, Phantom Ganon, waited with anticipation. Penguin Link unsheathed his small master sword and flailed it around.

This was such a riddiculus displayed that Phantom Ganon laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed...

(3 hours later)...And laughed, until he laughed himself out of existence. It greatly angered Link that he was laughed at so, for something he could not control. No worries little dude, chicks dig penguins. Uhh... Anyway, Penguin Link walked into the little teleporter thingy.

He appeared in the big chamber from before, since Link had saved Saria, she gave him the Forest Medallion and they had a little conversation...Even though Link can't really make a sound.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Link, even though you are a penguin now." Saria said looking at her childhood friend eat a small fish. "..." Responded Penguin Link, and with that said the two friends parted.

A/N: Thanx for bearing with me for this whole thing, and I apologize that I have been mostly whining about not getting reviews without giving out a quality product for quite a while. If you liked the new chapter then please, review. And if you didn't like it so much, please review so I can find out how to make it better. I would also like to know how you all liked Penguin Link, so I would appreciate input on that. Thanx again all, you are the best!

Also I would like to thank...

Ibble Ibble: For bein' the first person to reveiw and stikin with it.

WoofBlackHayate: wow...I really didn't think this was that good. I think the idea of a directors cut of Majoras mask would be great. I hope you do an awesome job!

evanesced-twilight04: Thanx! I also enjoy the randomness of Ganondorf!

digitalautobot: Awesome! my story is different. umm...sorry about the crack on eminem, at the time I couldn't think of a different rapper.

And to everyone else who read the story...

**THANX! **


End file.
